marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Va Nee Gast (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Valerie Vector | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Grandmaster (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White EyeballsCategory:White Eyeballs | Eyes2 = (No visible Irises or PupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils) | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Alien; Elder of the Universe | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Al Ewing; Jim Zub; Pepe Larraz | First = Avengers Vol 1 675 | First2 = (Full appearance) (Statue) | HistoryText = Origin Voyager was the daughter of the Grandmaster, one of the Elders of the Universe. She was often used as a secret player in her father's many games in order to help him win. The Challenger When the original Grandmaster (now under the alias of Challenger) returned to reclaim his title in a contest, Voyager was given the power of teleportation and was soon after sent to Earth (the chosen battleground) to be her father's secret advantage in the game. She convened the Avengers at the Avengers Mansion and used her powers to alter their memories, making them believe she was Valerie Vector, a beloved founding member of the team who had seemingly perished in battle against the Squadron Sinister's Victory the Electromagnetic Man. Voyager claimed that this incident removed her from existence and memory, having spent roughly a decade in a dream-like state outside of reality. She asserted that the Earth's sudden abduction caused her to return to existence, and with her, the memories of her that weren't real in the first place. While many Avengers expected Voyager to take the lead, she deferred to the Avengers teams' leaders Rogue, Falcon and Citizen V. In preparation for the contest, the Challenger's Black Order bombed the Avengers Mansion by surprise. Voyager saved the heroes in the nick of time, teleporting them to the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters. When the Grandmaster and the Challenger placed two Pyramoids on different places of Earth for each of their teams to seize, Voyager was tasked with teleporting a group of Avengers to investigate the Pyramoid in Rome, Italy, then return and teleport a second team to attend to the Pyramoid in Cusco, Peru. Throughout the Avengers' eventual confrontations against the Black Order and the Grandmaster's Lethal Legion, Voyager continued providing transport. To make her story more convincing, Voyager tied it to Arthur Vector, one of the first scientists to devote his work to quantum entanglement, a theory that held that every atomic particle has a twin somewhere linked to it by faster-than-light forces. Claiming to be his daughter, Voyager told Toni Ho that she had gained her powers after causing an accident in his laboratory when she was a child. These powers manifested in the ability to use the lines of quantum entanglement to teleport anywhere on Earth. The final Pyramoid was specifically placed by the Grandmaster in a hospital where Beast and Wasp were treating the Avengers' long-time butler Edwin Jarvis, who had collapsed due to an illness shortly before Voyager's arrival. When Voyager arrived to the scene, Jarvis had just woken up, and in horror he exposed the truth, that Voyager had never been an Avenger. Before Beast and Wasp could do anything, Voyager used her teleportation powers to escape with the Pyramoid. Arriving at the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters with the Pyramoid, a weakened Voyager locked herself inside a secure room where no one else could get in, not even the Avengers themselves. Tired of being used as a pawn in her father's games, she planned to use the last Pyramoid to change her position in the board. | Personality = | Powers = Portal Field: Voyager possesses the ability to generate a field surrounding herself that allows her and whomever she wishes to travel instantly along the lines of quantum entanglement, effectively teleporting anywhere. However, using her powers cause strain on Valerie's body. She can only use her powers a handful of times before she has to rest. Additionally, the strain is proportional to the amount of people she carries. For instance, mass-teleporting roughly twenty people caused her to collapse. Voyager can also use this power to move through memories and settle afterimages in order to alter them. Flight: Valerie is additionally capable of lifting herself off the ground and fly. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In , Voyager's meddling of the Avengers' memories is shown by being inserted into various key moments of the Avengers' adventures, and was given roles and slightly modified lines from other characters: ** From , after defeating Loki, she confirmed the Avengers' name instead of Thor. ** From , during the press conference of the new team roster, she exclaimed "Avengers Assemble" for the crowd instead of Captain America. ** From , she declared that "even an android can cry" when Vision joined the team instead of Hank Pym. ** In the events from , she was given a completely new scene, in which she battled Victory the Electromagnetic Man. | Trivia = * Victory, the character Voyager was fighting when she was supposedly wiped from existence, is based on DC Comics character Triumph, who was also co-created by Mark Waid. Funnily enough, like Voyager originally seemed to be, Triumph was a character retconned into the early history of his team (in this case the Justice League of America), also having been wiped from existence and memory during an adventure only to come back years later. * It was specifically Mark Waid who brought the elements of quantum entanglement into Voyager's origin. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight